


Days Of Wine And Roses

by PepperF



Series: Valentines [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is kicking himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Of Wine And Roses

The Colonel had lunch alone, and then spent the afternoon hiding out in his office under the pretence of getting some work done. In reality, he was avoiding Sam Carter. God, he'd just completely embarrassed himself. And to think he'd thought – age fifteen, desperately trying to work out how to ask Maria Hallis if she'd like to go out sometime – that someday all that would be beyond him, and that he would know how to interact with women. Ha! Well, that was another beautiful theory shot down.

Okay, maybe the problem here was that this was the first time he'd actually treated her like a woman. Even in situations where it was painfully obvious that that's what she was – blue dresses and cavemen viruses sprang to mind – he'd teased her as much as he would any other member of his team. Okay, maybe not Teal'c... And it wasn't like he hadn't noticed she was a woman. Oh no. He could hardly do that – he wasn't _blind_. But she'd walked in with such a huge chip on her shoulder, that he'd been extra careful to give her exactly the same treatment as anyone else, including throwing her through the Stargate that first time. He'd felt it a matter of personal honour to prove to her that her assumptions about him being your average sexist officer were wrong.

He could sort of understand the chip, to be fair. The Air Force was still a bit of a boy's club, and it must have been tough for her, as it was for most women in the armed forces. They had to prove themselves that little bit more than the men. He'd seen it plenty of times. She'd had to cultivate a bit of an attitude in order to survive it – he understood that. He just didn't want her making assumptions.

So when he came back from fetching a cup of coffee to find a huge-ass bunch of flowers on his desk? _So_ totally surprised.

There was no note – of course. Just the flowers. In a vase. He stared at them. They stared back at him (okay, maybe not really). It was a Mexican standoff.

They looked completely out of place within the drab grey walls of the SGC. It was actually pretty pleasant – although also completely _weird_ \- to have a splash of colour like that. He was still staring at them when Daniel dropped by.

"Jack, I was just looking at SG-3's report from P4Y 979... and what a lovely bunch of flowers." The Colonel turned to glare at him. Daniel merely raised his eyebrows. "From...?"

"No note."

"Ah. Very... cute." Daniel couldn't stop the huge grin that had fought its way onto his face.

Jack glared some more. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"I just think it's... sweet."

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked, pointedly.

"Oh, just – we need to go back to P4Y 979, or SG-3 does, or whoever, it doesn't really-"

"Daniel..."

"-but someone needs to take another look at the henge they found and didn't investigate properly, because-"

"Daniel..."

"-I have a hunch that there'll be an inscription around the base of the lead stone, as that's where it-"

"Daniel!" The archaeologist stopped. "You think someone needs to go back to P4-whatever?" Daniel nodded.

"Uh, yes, Jack, as I was-"

"Okay. Fine. Great. I'll pass your recommendation along to the General. You know – as in the guy who decides these things?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll leave you to your," he waved vaguely, "flowers." Daniel wandered out again, and Jack rolled his eyes. How Daniel ever expected to get along with the military was beyond him. He just wasn't in the same universe. "Oh, Jack?"

He looked up at the head poking back around his door. "Yeah?"

"You gonna ask her out? Dinner, maybe?"

Jack's glare made a return appearance. "Who?" he asked, the tone of his voice daring Daniel to answer.

Daniel, of course, was unfazed – due no doubt to the fact that he lived in a far distant and unreachable universe. He nodded at the flowers. "Sam, of course."

"I have no idea what you mean," said Jack, shortly.

"Well, but the card was obviously-"

"I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Mean."

Daniel looked startled. "Okay, Jack, okay, no need to get shirty – I just thought you might be thinking of-"

"Anyhow, even if I wanted to – which is ridiculous – I couldn't ask Sam out." At Daniel's blank look, he sighed. " _She's_ my subordinate," he explained slowly. " _I'm_ her C.O.. _It's_ against regulations."

"Yeah?" Daniel shrugged that off, not overly concerned. Which was one of the main reasons that he and the military just didn't see eye-to-eye. "Well, so what?"

"So _what_? Daniel, will you please just go away!"

The floppy-haired idiot at last got the hint and left him alone. He stared at the flowers again, a vivid mix of pink, red and cream. He vaguely recognised some of them, but wasn't too sure of names – the garden had always been Sara's area of expertise; he just kept the lawn short. Sara never bought him flowers – of course she didn't, who the hell would buy a guy flowers? It was ridiculous. Stupid. A silly gesture.

Grinning. He was definitely grinning. It was pretty much involuntary.

He picked up the phone, and dialled an internal number. "Daniel? You busy this evening? What? Oh, no, I was thinking we should all go out for a team thing, dinner maybe. Yes, all of us. There's that new place, O'Malley's... Cool. No, that's okay – I'll ask the others. Nineteen hundred hours. Seven PM, Daniel. Okay." He hung up, paused for a moment, and then dialled another number. "T? You free this evening? What? No, I meant... I didn't mean _free_ free, I meant I was thinking of doing a little team-bonding thing, going out to dinner, you know. You in? Okay, good. At nineteen hundred." He hung up, paused for a longer time, and then finally dialled one last number. "Sam? Hi. Uh, nothing much, I was just wondering..."


End file.
